<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lighting the Flames by KyluxFicHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388723">Lighting the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell'>KyluxFicHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kisses, Fluff, Insecure Ringo, M/M, Poly!Beatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s first kisses with each of his boyfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lighting the Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little bit of fluff I wrote on a sunny day :)</p><p>This is pure fiction- events and portrayal of the people mentioned are completely fictional. </p><p>For more Beatles slash (all pairings welcome!), come say hi and join in the fun on Tumblr @beatles-slash-fiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Paul</i>
</p><p>John’s first kiss with Paul is electric, like he always knew it would be. How could it not be, when he’s wanted Paul for so long? </p><p>They’re in the middle of a songwriting session which has quickly descended into an argument, and before John knows it, Paul is in his lap and they’re kissing like they need each other for air. </p><p>Paul doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that it’s rough; in fact he seems to enjoy it, and he runs his hands through John’s hair, clawing at his scalp like a wild animal.</p><p>When they part, the younger man’s lips are swollen but he’s smiling enough to make John’s heart melt.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <i>George</i>
</p><p>John’s first kiss with George is a little more cautious.</p><p>George is a little less experienced than the other lads, but at the same time, John doesn’t want George to think he’s being treated like glass.</p><p>He cups the younger man’s face and kisses him gently, brushing their lips together and exploring his mouth slowly with his tongue. </p><p>“You’ve probably had better kisses with the other lads, eh?” John asks, and he isn’t sure why he feels so self-conscious about it.</p><p>“Different,” George says softly. “Not better.” He kisses John’s jaw. “I feel safe with you. I mean, I feel safe with the others, but you especially.”</p><p>John isn’t quite sure what that means, but it makes him feel warm as he leans in for another kiss.</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <i>Ringo</i>
</p><p>Ringo is definitely the most confident of the lads when it comes to kissing. </p><p>He has to push himself up onto his toes slightly to kiss John, but his arms are steady around John’s neck, and he kisses John as if they’ve been doing it their whole lives.</p><p>When they part though, he looks a bit sad.</p><p>“What’s up?” John asks gently, brushing a thumb over the older man’s cheekbone. “Wasn’t that bad, was it?”</p><p>“No,” Ringo laughs. “No...I was just thinking. You don’t have to do this, John.”</p><p>John stares at him blankly. “Do what?”</p><p>“This. Kiss me. Pretend that you want me. I know Paul and George talked you into this. It’s really sweet that you don’t want me to feel left out, but you really don’t need to invite me into your relationship just to spare my feelings. I’m a big boy.”</p><p>John stands there for a moment with his mouth hanging open, before he leans down and kisses Ringo again. </p><p>“I’m not pretending, you git,” John says fondly. “Neither are Paul and George. This isn’t a pity invitation- I want you; we all do. George has fancied you from pretty much the moment you joined us, and Paul and I have wanted you for ages.”</p><p>Ringo still doesn’t look convinced. “I’m really not in the same league as Paul and George-“</p><p>“Of course you bloody are!” John kisses Ringo again. “Don’t tell either of them I said this, but I think you’ve got the prettiest eyes of the lot. You’re a stunner, Rich.”</p><p>Finally, Ringo smiles, and he pulls John down for a kiss once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>